


Skam DC Season 3 Episode 6: People Need People

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [7]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Kai Linwood had expected an average summer: trips to the beach, staying up all night, sleeping in until four, pining after his best friend, and, most importantly, trying as hard as possible to avoid being at home. What he didn’t expect was for the break to be turned upside down before it even started - and to feel more alone than ever before. To make matters worse, he’s gotten wrapped up in the musical that the girlfriend he never wanted is student directing.Kai didn't ask for this to be the summer when everything changed. But who knows - maybe it’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Kai Linwood/Jasper Markowitz, Willa Liu/Holly Rojas Castillo
Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785775
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. SUNDAY 3:04PM: BACK TO THE START

SUNDAY, JULY 26TH, 3:04PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, GUEST BEDROOM

KAI is curled up in bed, making himself as small as possible. He's watching an episode of Glee on his phone, the screen cracked, and The Scientist (Glee Cast Version) can be heard playing through his earbuds.

WILLA (O.S.)  
(muffled)  
Kai?

KAI either doesn't hear her or ignores her. WILLA comes into the room, standing next to the bed.

WILLA  
Kai.

KAI takes his earbuds out and sits up.

KAI  
What?

WILLA  
I just wanted to say hi.

KAI  
Okay. Hi.

He looks back at his phone. WILLA hesitates, and then sits down next to him. KAI glances over at her.

KAI  
What's going on?

WILLA  
Okay, so...I kind of wanted to talk about the thing with Jasper.

KAI looks alarmed, maybe even angry.

KAI  
He told you?

WILLA  
He told me that you fought.

KAI scoffs.

KAI  
Yeah. That's one word for it.

WILLA  
Okay...there's what he told me, and then there's what he told you.

KAI  
He didn't tell me anything. He blocked my number for no fucking reason.

WILLA bites her lip.

WILLA  
He'll come around.

KAI laughs bitterly.

KAI  
"He'll come around"? Really? Maybe I'd believe that if he'd actually talk to me and not just send you in his place.

WILLA looks offended.

WILLA  
He didn't _send_ me -

KAI  
I don't want to fucking talk about it, okay, Willa? You don't know what happened, and you have no idea how I'm feeling. So can you please just stop?

WILLA  
Kai, I'm trying to be nice here -

KAI  
Well, you're not! You're not making me feel any better at all. If anything, you're making me feel worse.

WILLA  
I don't _know_ how you're feeling. And I don't know as much as you think I do. I just wanted to see if you were okay.

KAI  
I'm fine. Get out of my room.

WILLA  
You don't seem fine.

KAI  
Get the fuck out of my room!

WILLA stands up. HOLLY has come to stand in the doorway.

HOLLY  
What's going on in here?

KAI  
Nothing -

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
No. Kai, you can't talk to her like that.

KAI  
Yeah? Well, she can't -

HOLLY  
She can't what? Care about your wellbeing? Seriously, Kai. You don't have to react to everything by snapping at people and pushing everyone away.

She kisses WILLA'S cheek.

HOLLY  
Let's go.

The two of them leave, WILLA casting a conflicted glance at KAI over her shoulder. The instant they're gone, KAI throws his pillow at the wall, suppressing a scream.


	2. MONDAY 2:35PM: FEAR OF THE WATER

MONDAY, JULY 27TH, 2:35PM

INT. CONVENIENCE STORE

KAI is standing in the aisle, looking for snacks. He has earbuds in, listening to Fear of the Water by SYML.

The door opens. KAI looks up to see CALLUM and AUGUST entering. They're locked in conversation, not noticing KAI yet. KAI glances towards the door, thinking about leaving, but he knows how it would look if he left without buying anything. He sighs and turns back to the shelf, pretending that he hasn't seen anything.

AUGUST trails off, looking over at KAI. CALLUM follows his gaze. KAI tries to ignore them, not looking in their direction, but they approach him anyway.

AUGUST  
Kai?

KAI pretends as if he hasn't heard him.

CALLUM  
Just leave him, bro.

KAI takes one earbud out of his ear.

KAI  
Hey.

AUGUST smiles.

AUGUST  
Hey. Are you doing anything today?

KAI  
I actually have rehearsal in, like, half an hour. I'm just grabbing a snack.

AUGUST  
Oh.

KAI'S hand hovers over a bag of Reese's cups, but he picks up some Sour Patch Kids instead.

KAI  
So - bye.

AUGUST  
Bye.

CALLUM  
Bye.

KAI walks away from them, but he can still hear their conversation.

CALLUM  
Why are you even trying? He won't talk to us. He hasn't even looked at the group chat since Friday.

AUGUST  
I just want to know what's going on. First Jasper, now him.

CALLUM  
I don't know. It's weird.

KAI turns his music back on, Fear of the Water resuming.


	3. TUESDAY 4:32PM: THE WORLD IS AGAINST HIM

TUESDAY, JULY 28TH, 4:32PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, AUDITORIUM

KAI and SAFIYYA stand apart on stage, their backs to each other.

KAI/SAFIYYA  
(singing)  
_Cause you know/Spring and summer_  
_I don't do sadness/Every other day_  
_Not even a little bit/Blue wind gets so lost_  
_Just don't need it in my life/Blowin' through the thick corn_  
_Don't want any part of it/Through the bales of hay_  
_I don't do sadness/Spring and summer_  
_Hey, I've done my time/Every other day_  
_Lookin' back on it all/Blue wind gets so lost_  
_Man, it blows my mind/Blowin' through the thick corn_  
_I don't do sadness/Through the bales of hay_  
_So been there/Through the wandering_  
_Don't do sadness/Clouds of the dust_  
_Just don't care/Spring and summer_

The music fades out.

KAI  
Um, should I -

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
No, you're good. Great job on that, guys. Kai, interesting portrayal - you seem to be focusing on anger above everything else. Why?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Is Moritz not angry? His parents, his school - everyone, everything has let him down. I'd be angry if I were him.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Well, yeah, he is. But it's not just that. He's desperate. He thought he had everything, and then all of a sudden he had nothing. It's like the world is against him. He feels like he has no way out.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah. I see.

MR. RODRIGUEZ looks down at his script.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Okay, I think we should probably switch to working on Word Of Your Body now...

JORDAN  
Which one?

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Yours, Jordan.

JORDAN stands up.

JORDAN  
Cool.

He walks towards the stairs, passing KAI as he walks down them.

JORDAN  
The world is against you, huh? I know how that feels.

KAI lets out a disbelieving laugh.

KAI  
Yeah, I'm sure you do.

JORDAN frowns, grabbing KAI'S arm to stop him. KAI pulls away and glares at him. JORDAN looks surprised.

JORDAN  
What's your deal?

KAI  
Are you seriously asking me that?

JORDAN  
Yeah?

SIERRA  
Jordan, are you coming?

With one last glance at KAI, JORDAN goes up on stage. KAI goes to sit in the back of the audience next to SAFIYYA. She looks over at him.

SAFIYYA  
Are you okay?

KAI  
Fantastic.

The call to prayer suddenly goes off on SAFIYYA'S phone. KAI glances over at her as she quickly turns it off before anyone else can look at her. She leans back in her chair, KAI still looking at her.

KAI  
Safiyya, you're gay, right?

SAFIYYA  
Bi.

KAI  
No, I didn't mean...I just want to know.

SAFIYYA frowns.

SAFIYYA  
Bisexual, you dumbass.

KAI  
Right. Um, how can you be both?

SAFIYYA sighs.

SAFIYYA  
Well, being bi means you can like two things. I've chosen multiple genders and Islam.

KAI just looks confused.

SAFIYYA  
Are you okay? That's the second thing that's flown right over your head in this conversation.

KAI  
Nothing flies over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it.

SAFIYYA  
...what?

KAI  
It's a Guardians of the Galaxy reference. Now I'm confusing you.

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
You're...okay. Sure.

KAI  
But, like...how can you be bi and religious? I thought that Islam was against homosexuality. Or bisexuality. Whatever.

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
So? I'm bisexual and I'm Muslim. That's allowed.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
But, like...

SAFIYYA  
Look at it this way, like...Catholics aren't supposed to have sex before marriage, and we all know that ninety-eight percent of them ignore that.

KAI nods slowly.

KAI  
Okay, I guess I get that. But aren't there a lot of hate crimes against gay people?

SAFIYYA  
Hate crimes are committed by _people_ , though. Like...the way I see it is, my faith is between me and Allah. Homophobic people are homophobic no matter what their religion is.

KAI  
Okay. I still don't completely understand, but okay.

SAFIYYA laughs a little.

SAFIYYA  
What do you believe in, Kai?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I don't know. Nothing.

SAFIYYA  
There has to be something.

KAI  
Maybe one day there will be. But right now...nothing.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Okay. Then we can agree that there's something between heaven and earth that we don't understand.

KAI  
I never thought we would agree on anything.

SAFIYYA laughs, and after a moment, KAI does too, some of the weight off of his shoulders just for a moment.


	4. WEDNESDAY 3:13AM: A LOT OF CHANGE

WEDNESDAY, JULY 29TH, 3:13AM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, GUEST BEDROOM

KAI is staring up at the ceiling. His earbuds are in, Heroes by Peter Gabriel playing softly. He's been trying for hours to sleep, but it doesn't seem to be happening.

Finally he groans softly and stands up.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, KITCHEN

KAI stands at the fridge, pouring himself a glass of water.

THEO (O.S.)  
You're seriously still up?

KAI jumps, almost spilling the water all over himself.

KAI  
Shit!

THEO (O.S.)  
Shh!

The light comes on, and THEO can be seen standing by the entrance to the room.

THEO  
Sorry.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

KAI and THEO have moved to the couch, leaving a considerable amount of space between them.

KAI  
What are you doing up?

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
I can't sleep. Same as you.

KAI nods, taking a sip of his drink.

KAI  
I'm sorry about the other night.

THEO  
What?

KAI  
You know. That stuff I said about you? That wasn't okay.

THEO  
Oh, that? It's fine. It's what everyone thinks.

KAI  
That doesn't make it right.

THEO  
I know. But I'm kind of used to it by now.

KAI wants to ask questions, but drops it.

KAI  
And, like...I don't know. I just feel really weird calling myself gay. Like I'm not doing it right, or something.

THEO frowns.

THEO  
Is there a right way to do it?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
It feels like there is. Everyone sees gay guys as being, like, these tall thin white dudes. Effeminate but in the right way. And then here I am. I'm black and I'm trans and I'm really short, and I've spent my whole life trying to make people see me as a guy but never really getting it. It just feels like there's a mold I should fit in, and I don't. I never do.

THEO is silent for a moment.

THEO  
I have a question for you.

KAI  
Yeah?

THEO  
Are you attracted to men? Like, only men? Never been interested in a woman in your life?

KAI  
I thought that we already did this part.

THEO grins.

THEO  
Is that a yes?

KAI  
Yes?

THEO  
Then you're gay. Really. That's the only requirement.

KAI nods.

KAI  
I know that. But it's just kind of hard for me to believe it.

THEO  
Yeah, I get it. I can't make you believe anything. But what I can do is make sure you know that you're valid and that who you are doesn't diminish how you feel.

KAI  
Am I valid?

THEO  
You're definitely valid.

KAI nods, a slight smile coming over his face.

KAI  
Thank you, Theo.

THEO  
Anytime.

KAI  
Good, because I have another question.

THEO raises his eyebrows.

THEO  
You have another question? For me?

KAI  
Yeah, that's what I just said?

THEO  
This is kind of cool. It's like I'm your guru or something.

KAI rolls his eyes.

KAI  
Okay, I'm asking someone else.

THEO  
No! Ask me! What's going on?

KAI sighs.

KAI  
So...it's about Jasper.

THEO nods.

THEO  
Jude said something about that -

KAI  
What the fuck, does everyone know now?

THEO  
No! I don't think so. I mean, I know, you and Jasper obviously know -

KAI  
Keira figured it out.

THEO  
Did she? Good for her. Anyway, I don't know exactly what Jude knows about, but, like, he and Jasper kind of tell each other pretty much everything.

KAI  
And don't you and Jude tell each other pretty much everything?

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
I mean, sort of. But I didn't want to get involved with you and Jasper's drama.

KAI  
Thanks, I guess.

THEO  
But now I do. What happened?

KAI sighs.

KAI  
So, everything was going fine. Great, even. We never really said what we were, but I didn't think that we had to. And then he sent me this text out of nowhere that said that everything was a mistake. And then he blocked my number.

THEO blinks.

THEO  
Wow. Shit.

KAI  
Yeah. It's shit.

THEO  
Jasper isn't actually out, is he?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
No. Not really.

THEO  
Maybe that's what has him freaked out. And, like - your relationship has always been one way, and now it's another. It's a lot of change to happen in only a few weeks.

KAI  
But the other day he said that it was easier than he thought it would be. Like, getting together with me.

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
He could always be lying. You can never really know what someone else is feeling.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
Yeah.

His phone vibrates - he looks and sees that he has received an Instagram message from an account called bloodstonestars. The message reads "i wonder if you wonder about me". He looks over at THEO, debating whether to share it with him, but decides to keep it to himself for now.


	5. THURSDAY 5:58PM: THE KEY

THURSDAY, JULY 30TH, 5:58PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, AUDITORIUM

KAI is putting his script in his bag, getting ready to leave. Around him, the rest of the cast has broken off into little groups, chatting and laughing, but he is alone among them.

He puts his bag on his shoulder and leaves.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

KAI walks towards the doors, digging in his pocket for his earbuds.

MR. RODRIGUEZ (O.S.)  
Kai, hey.

KAI glances over his shoulder to where MR. RODRIGUEZ is standing.

KAI  
Hey.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Can I talk to you for a second? In my office?

KAI  
Um, sure.

He follows MR. RODRIGUEZ down the hallway.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, BAND ROOM

MR. RODRIGUEZ is unlocking the door to his office.

KAI  
Is it still your office if school isn't in session?

MR. RODRIGUEZ shrugs.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
I've got the key.

The door opens.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, MR. RODRIGUEZ'S OFFICE

MR. RODRIGUEZ sits down in the office chair. KAI hesitates, and then sits down on the bench.

KAI  
Do you remember when Callum had a breakdown in here because of that time that his teacher came up behind him while he was eating Cheetos and stapled his bag shut?

MR. RODRIGUEZ laughs.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
I don't think I'm ever going to forget that.

He swivels the chair around to face KAI.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
So.

KAI  
This feels like the Captain America meme.

MR. RODRIGUEZ frowns.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
The what?

KAI  
You know, from Spider-Man? Those stupid academic videos...nevermind.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
I've told you before, Kai. I don't know memes. I'm too old.

KAI  
You're twenty-five.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Old. Anyway - is everything okay?

KAI frowns.

KAI  
Yeah. Why?

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Well, you seem...different. You won't talk to anyone, and if someone tries to talk to you, you snap at them. You're closed off. Distant.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Okay.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
I'm not the only one who's noticed. Keira's worried about you. Willa too. Safiyya, Jordan -

KAI scoffs.

KAI  
Jordan. Really.

MR. RODRIGUEZ frowns.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
I thought you two were friends. Is something going on?

KAI hesitates, then shakes his head.

KAI  
Not exactly.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Well, if there is - try to figure it out, okay? We can't have tension between our Melchior and our Moritz.

KAI nods.

KAI  
I'll try.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Is that all? Or is there something else bothering you?

KAI stares down at the ground. A moment passes.

KAI  
I can't sleep anymore.

MR. RODRIGUEZ frowns.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
I see. Is there a reason why?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I'm fine during the day. Usually because I'm here, and I'm not really thinking - but then it's nighttime, and everything is quiet, and my thoughts just seem so loud, and there's so many of them, it's just - ugh.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
How long has this been going on?

KAI  
I mean, it used to happen every once in a while. But now it's been happening every day for the past week. Like, last night I slept for maybe an hour. And it's messing with my head even more.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Hm. That is a problem.

KAI nods.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Have you talked to anyone about it?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
Not really. Not until now.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Why not?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I don't know. Like, it's my problem, you know? And I don't want...I don't want people to see me differently because of it.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
You're scared that people will think that you're weak because of it?

KAI  
I guess.

MR. RODRIGUEZ shakes his head.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
That's not fair, Kai. Not to you or anyone else. We can't all just shoulder our own burdens on our own. People need people. We can't just be alone. Do you have any friends that you could talk to about what's going on? Jasper, maybe -

KAI shakes his head quickly.

KAI  
No. Not Jasper.

MR. RODRIGUEZ looks concerned, but decides not to press him.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Is there anyone else?

KAI considers it.


	6. FRIDAY 6:03PM: INNOCENCE

FRIDAY, JULY 31ST, 6:03PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

KAI leans against the school wall, watching as WILLA talks to SAFIYYA and KEIRA. SAFIYYA and KEIRA walk away together, and WILLA turns to go in the opposite direction. KAI catches up to her before she can go very far.

KAI  
Hey.

WILLA  
Um, hi.

KAI  
...can I talk to you about something?

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA  
Sure. Like what?

KAI  
Um, it's kind of...

He trails off. WILLA nods.

WILLA  
We could go to my place, if you want.

KAI  
I had somewhere else in mind.

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, ROOFTOP

WILLA walks out onto the roof, KAI following behind her.

WILLA  
Wow.

KAI  
Kind of cool, isn't it?

WILLA  
Definitely.

She sits down on the edge of the roof, her feet dangling over the edge. She pats the place next to her.

WILLA  
Come on.

KAI  
Isn't that kind of dangerous?

WILLA  
So? We're still on the roof no matter what. 

KAI considers it, and then sits down next to her.

KAI  
So.

WILLA  
So?

KAI  
I'm sorry about being a dick on Sunday.

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA  
I'm not that mad. I'm more confused. And kind of worried.

KAI  
Worried? About what?

WILLA  
About you. All of a sudden you were so...I don't know, distant. You seem like a completely different person. I don't know what's going on with you. I mean, you and Jasper have fought before, but it’s never been like this.

KAI nods, swinging his legs back and forth.

KAI  
Do you remember what I did last year?

WILLA looks confused.

WILLA  
What do you mean?

KAI  
You know. Me telling Brooklyn about you and Nia.

WILLA laughs.

WILLA  
Um, yeah? It's kind of unforgettable.

KAI  
And do you remember why I did it?

WILLA nods.

WILLA  
Because you were into me.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah. That's what I told you. But it's not exactly true.

WILLA frowns.

WILLA  
Then what's the truth?

KAI  
You're not the one that I was in love with.

WILLA  
Then...what? Who was it, then? Nia?

KAI laughs.

KAI  
Nia? No. No way.

WILLA  
Then who?

KAI swallows hard.

KAI  
Come on. Think about it.

WILLA frowns, furrowing her brows. Suddenly, it comes to her.

WILLA  
It was Jasper.

KAI nods.

KAI  
It...it still is Jasper.

WILLA  
It's...and you were...that's why you fought. You didn't fight at all. You broke up.

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Sort of. I don't know if we were even together. But we were...we were something.

WILLA  
So what happened?

KAI  
I don't even know. All of a sudden he just texts me saying that he thought everything was a mistake. And then he blocked my number.

WILLA  
Huh.

KAI  
Yeah.

WILLA looks out towards the horizon, thinking.

KAI  
I mean, you've dated him before. What do you think is going on?

WILLA shrugs, not looking back at him.

WILLA  
I don't know.

KAI'S phone vibrates. He takes it out and looks at it - it's another message from bloodstonestars: "there is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin". He reads it again, and again, and again.

WILLA  
Hey, where did you go?

KAI looks up.

KAI  
Sorry. It's just...there's this.

He shows her the messages. WILLA sees them and smiles.

WILLA  
Are you asking me if that's him? Because that's him. No one else would be that cheesy.

KAI  
I know, I know, but...why this? Why not just text me back and tell me what's going on with him?

WILLA hesitates.

WILLA  
Maybe...maybe he's just as nervous about this as you are. Like, getting into a new relationship is confusing enough, but when it's with your best friend...it's a little different. Trust me. I would know.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Maybe.

He glances over at her.

KAI  
What do you think about that part that isn't about Jasper, though?

WILLA frowns.

WILLA  
You mean, about you dating a guy?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Like, I don't want you to see me differently because...

WILLA  
Kai. I've known you when you were in middle school and obsessed with superheroes. I've known you when you on the eighth grade field trip when you bought that squid hat for some reason and wouldn't take it off all summer. I've known you as Moritz and the Tin Man and one of the servants in Annie. There are a lot of versions of you in my head, and none of them change the way I see you now. Why would this one be any different?

KAI smiles.

KAI  
Thank you.

WILLA  
For what?

KAI  
I don't know. For existing.

WILLA  
Well, you know. I'll always be there for you.

She pulls him into a hug, and he lets her.

CUT TO END CREDITS.

**Author's Note:**

> please check out this carrd for ways you can support the black lives matter movement: blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> to see this season's playlist, the characters' instagrams, and get a link to the skam dc discord, head to my tumblr @skamdc


End file.
